PPG - Growing up
by Esisi
Summary: The girls are going into puberty, and find eachother to learn with. Warning: Lesbian Incest


So, this was what growing up looked like.

The preteen redhead looked at herself in the mirror. It had happened somewhere in the last few months and she hadn't really noticed. They'd been fighting so much, along with trying to follow school, that only after their half year physical by the professor that she'd taken the time to see herself. Her flat chest had given way to a pair of small mounds, and a tiny tuft of hair was growing just above her private place. And from what the professor had told her and her sisters, they could expect to get their periods anywhere between months and a year from now. It was a good thing the professor was so kind on the matter.

Ever since their accidental creation, the professor had insisted that he'd do measurements and bloodwork on the triplets to make sure they were developing as healthy young girls. Joining regular school alongside five year olds in kindergarten, they had never felt like they looked any difference, but they humored the professor. He was their father, and only looking out for them. Ofcourse, they were far from regular girls, and they spent two years regularly fighting numerous villains. After that, things went quiet. Many villains were tired of getting beat up by children, some retired into respectable lives, and a few gave up and turned themselves in to be jailed alongside those put in jail by the girls. Several years passed and the girls relaxed until after their eleventh birthday.

Mojo Jojo gathered those villains still carrying a grudge and began a new era of attacks, attacks the girls weren't prepared for after such a long time. They won many fights by a narrow margin, only to be up for a new attack hours later. By the time their next physical came up, even the professor was surprised their bodies had started maturing.

"Blossom, I want to shower!" came the shout from the other side of the bathroom door. Buttercup was never really quiet, but it helped break her from her musings. She simply opened the door but remained in front of the mirror, studying herself. Buttercup came in wearing only a nightshirt and her underwear, studying her sister while one of her eyebrows raised slightly.  
"What's wrong, you look like you didn't even shower yet," the raven haired girl observed while taking of the shirt, her panties following a moment later. As she stayed turned towards Blossom, it allowed them to see eachother through the mirror and study their differences.  
Buttercup only had the slightest hint of dark hair even though the color already made it look more dense. Her breasts on the other side were growing faster, enough to wear a bra to school already. "I didn't, I just.. after what the professor said last night.. When did you know you were changing?" Blossom asked, turning around to face Buttercup, their eyes respectfully looking back at the other. "Last month, the fight with Fuzzy. When he hit me in the chest, it hurt so much more than before. I talked to the professor, he sent me to buy a couple of bras for school, so people wouldn't see my nipples," she explained, finally moving to the shower to turn it on. "Want to shower with me? We'll be later otherwise, the professor said he had something for us," Blossom nodded and followed her raven haired sister into the shower, closing the door behind her. They took turns under the showerhead before getting shampoo, quickly washing and rinsing their hair. When Buttercup grabbed the soap bottle though, she looked at Blossom.  
"Could you do my back please?" she asked while pouring some soap in Blossom's hands, getting a nod in return. While she lathered up her front, she could feel the soft hands all over her back and waist, stopping just above her bum. Silently, Buttercup turned and made a finger motion to make Blossom do the same, who began to soap up her own front.  
Blossom gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and the firm small breasts pressed against her back.  
"Buttercup?" she whispered, barely able to believe this was happening. She was pretty sure she'd been told family didn't embrace naked. But her sister appeared to have no intention to let go.  
"You don't know yet, do you?" Buttercup whispered into her sister's ear as her fingers danced over her skin. "When I was hit in my breasts, after the pain was gone, I started feeling them when you two slept. And it feels good."  
Blossom let out a second gasp as both hands slipped up and cupped her small mounts, her nipples caught between index fingers and thumbs. She wanted to fight her sister of, but the sudden feeling was too good. Instead she leaned back and allowed Buttercup to support her as her breasts were caressed with slippery hands. When she realized she'd let a moan escaped her lips she blushed and covered her mouth with both arms. "I know. It feels.." Buttercup started to say when there was a knock on the door and the two quickly seperated.  
"Buttercup, Blossom, can I use the shower?"  
Buttercup looked at blossom with a devious smirk. 


End file.
